Super Smash Bros. Neo: Reboot
Veterans Newcomers New Stages *Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Neo *Big Battlefield - Super Smash Bros. Neo *Final Destination - Super Smash Bros. Neo *Minigame Stadium - Mario Party *The Last Resort - Luigi's Mansion 3 *Ridley's Lair (Stage Boss: Ridley) - Super Metroid *Castle Dedede - Kirby Star Allies *Meteo - Star Fox Zero *Pokémon World Tournament - Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2 *Aether Paradise (Stage Boss: Necrozma) - Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon *Torigoth - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 *Central City - New Valver Heroes *Cyber Metropolis - New Valver Heroes *Spring Stadium - ARMS *Venus Lighthouse - Golden Sun *Murasame Castle - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Ancestral Steppe (Stage Boss: Rathalos) - Monster Hunter 4 *Death Egg (Stage Boss: Dr. Eggman) - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *Magic School - Puyo Pop Fever Returning Stages *Princess Peach's Castle - Super Mario (Melee) *Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine (Brawl) *Luigi's Masnsion - Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) *Golden Plains - New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Smash 4 3DS) *Rainbow Road - Mario Kart 7 (Smash 4 3DS) *Mario Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy (Smash 4 Wii U) *Mushroom Kingdom U (Stage Enemy: Nabbit) - New Super Mario Bros. U (Smash 4 Wii U) *New Donk City Hall - Super Mario Odyssey (Ultimate) *Mario Circuit - Mario Kart 8 (Smash 4 Wii U) *Kongo Falls - Donkey Kong Country (Melee) *Jungle Hijinx - Donkey Kong Country Returns (Smash 4 Wii U) *Temple - The Legend of Zelda (Melee) *Great Plateau Tower - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Ultimate) *Brinstar - Metroid (Melee) *Brinstar Depths - Metroid (Melee) *Yoshi's Island - Yoshi's Island (Brawl) *Woolly World - Yoshi's Woolly World (Smash 4 Wii U) *Green Greens - Kirby (Melee) *Halberd - Kirby Super Star (Brawl) *Corneria - Star Fox (Melee) *Lylat Cruise - Star Fox (Brawl) *Kalos Pokémon League - Pokémon X & Pokémon Y (Smash 4 Wii U) *Port Town Aero Dive - F-Zero (Brawl) *Onett - EarthBound (Melee) *Summit - Ice Climber (Brawl) *Castle Siege - Fire Emblem (Brawl) *Coliseum - Fire Emblem (Smash 4 Wii U) *Garreg Mach Monastery - Fire Emblem: Three Houses (Ultimate) *Palutena's Temple - Kid Icarus: Uprising (Smash 4 Wii U) *WarioWare, Inc. - WarioWare Inc., Mega Microgame$! (Brawl) *Gamer - Game & Wario (Smash 4 Wii U) *Distant Planet - Pikmin (Brawl) *Tortimer Island - Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Smash 4 3DS) *Town & City - Animal Crossing: City Folk (Smash 4 Wii U) *Wii Fit Studio - Wii Fit (Smash 4 Wii U) *Boxing Ring - Punch-Out!! (Smash 4) *Gaur Plain (Stage Boss: Metal Face) - Xenoblade Chronicles (Smash 4) *Moray Towers - Splatoon (Ultimate) *Pilotwings - Pilotwings (Smash 4 Wii U) *Wrecking Crew - Wrecking Crew (Smash 4 Wii U) *Wuhu Island - Wii Sports Resort (Smash 4 Wii U) *Wily Castle (Stage Boss: Yellow Devil) - Mega Man (Smash 4) *Pac-Maze - Pac-Man (Smash 4 3DS) *Suzaku Castle - Street Fighter II (Smash 4) *Midgar - Final Fantasy VII (Smash 4) *Yggdrasil's Altar - Dragon Quest XI (Ultimate) Returning Items *Smash Ball - Super Smash Bros. *Fake Smash Ball - Super Smash Bros. *Assist Trophy - Super Smash Bros. *Capsule - Super Smash Bros. *Crate - Super Smash Bros. *Rolling Crate - Super Smash Bros. *Barrel - Super Smash Bros. *Party Ball - Super Smash Bros. *Sandbag - Super Smash Bros. *Beam Sword - Super Smash Bros. *Home-Run Bat - Super Smash Bros. *Ray Gun - Super Smash Bros. *Rage Blaster - Super Smash Bros. *Banana Gun - Super Smash Bros. *Motion Sensor Bomb - Super Smash Bros. *Bumper - Super Smash Bros. *Blast Box - Super Smash Bros. *Black Hole - Super Smash Bros. *Gooey Bomb - Super Smash Bros. *Beastball - Super Smash Bros. *Smoke Ball - Super Smash Bros. *Timer - Super Smash Bros. *Food - Super Smash Bros. *Healing Field - Super Smash Bros. *Healing Sprout - Super Smash Bros. *Fire Bar - Mario *Fire Flower - Mario *Green Shell - Mario *Spiny Shell - Mario *Bob-Omb - Mario *POW-Block - Mario *Freezie - Mario *head - Mario *Bullet Bill - Mario *Banana Peel - Mario *Soccer Ball - Mario *Super Launch Star - Mario *Super Mushroom - Mario *Poison Mushroom - Mario *Super Star - Mario *Metal Box - Mario *Super Leaf - Mario *Lightning Bolt - Mario *Grass - Mario *Hammer - Donkey Kong *Spring - Donkey Kong *Beetle - The Legend of Zelda *Bombchu - The Legend of Zelda *Cucco - The Legend of Zelda *Bunny Hood - The Legend of Zelda *Heart Container - The Legend of Zelda *Fairy Bottle - The Legend of Zelda *Screw Attack - Metroid *Star Rod - Kirby *Warp Star - Kirby *Bomber - Kirby *Maxim Tomato - Kirby *Superspicy Curry - Kirby *Dragoon - Kirby *Smart Bomb - Star Fox *Poké Ball - Pokémon *Master Ball - Pokémon *Mr. Saturn - EarthBound/Mother *Franklin Badge - EarthBound/Mother *Killing Edge - Fire Emblem *Ore Club - Kid Icarus *Staff - Kid Icarus *Killer Eye - Kid Icarus *X Bomb - Kid Icarus *Hocotate Bomb - Pikmin *Pitfall - Animal Crossing *Beehive - Animal Crossing *Unira - Clu Clu Land *Golden Hammer - Wrecking Crew *Super Scope *Lip's Stick - Panel de Pon *Steel Diver - Steel Diver *Special Flag *Boss Galaga - Galaga New Items *Elemental Bombs - Super Smash Bros. *Chance Cube - Super Smash Bros. *Health Pack - New Valver Heroes *Barrier Device - New Valver Heroes Returning Assist Trophies *Hammer Bro. - Mario *Lakitu & Spinies - Mario *Waluigi - Mario *Chain Chomp - Mario *Flies & Hand - Mario *Tingle - The Legend of Zelda *Midna - The Legend of Zelda *Ghirahim - The Legend of Zelda *Metroid - Metroid *Mother Brain - Metroid *Knuckle Joe - Kirby *Nightmare - Kirby *Chef Kawasaki - Kirby *Andross - Star Fox *Krystal - Star Fox *Samurai Goroh - F-Zero *Jeff - EarthBound/Mother *Lyn - Fire Emblem *Black Knight - Fire Emblem *Magnus - Kid Icarus *Phosphora - Kid Icarus *Kat & Ana - WarioWare *Burrowing Snagret - Pikmin *Isabelle - Animal Crossing *Kapp'n - Animal Crossing *Riki - Xenoblade Chronicles *Squid Sisters - Splatoon *Color TV-Game 15 - Color TV-Game *Sheriff - Sheriff *Infantry & Tanks - Nintendo Wars *Dr. Wright - SimCity *Prince of Sablé - Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru *Sukapon - Joy Mech Fight *Saki Amamiya - Sin & Punishment *Starfy - The Legendary Starfy *Nintendog - Nintendogs *Dr. Kawashima - Brain Age *Vince - Art Academy *Nikki - Swapnote *Dillon - Dillon's Rolling Western *Arcade Bunny - Nintendo Badge Arcade *Shadow - Sonic *Knuckles - Sonic *Zero - Mega Man *Wily Capsule - Mega Man *Ghosts - Pac-Man *Guile - Street Fighter *Bomberman - Bomberman *Akira - Virtua Fighter *Rathalos - Monster Hunter *Shovel Knight - Shovel Knight New Assist Trophies *Cataquack - Mario *Cranky Kong - Donkey Kong *Rambi - Donkey Kong *Squawks - Donkey Kong *Squitter - Donkey Kong *Stanley - Donkey Kong *Sylux - Metroid *Bandana Waddle Dee - Kirby *Adeleine - Kirby *Heather Shade - New Valver Heroes *Mar - New Valver Heroes *Lyrik - New Valver Heroes *Felix - Golden Sun *Urban Champion - Urban Champion *Bubbles - Clu Clu Land *Muddy Mole - Mole Mania *Chun-Li - Street Fighter *Schezo - Puyo Puyo Returning Poké Ball Pokémon *Alolan Raichu *Vulpix *Alolan Vulpix *Meowth *Electrode *Goldeen *Staryu *Ditto *Eevee *Snorlax *Moltres *Mew *Chikorita *Togepi *Bellossom *Scizor *Entei *Suicune *Lugia *Metagross *Latias & Latios *Kyogre *Deoxys *Abomasnow *Giratina *Darkrai *Arceus *Victini *Oshawott *Kyurem *Meloetta *Genesect *Chespin *Inkay *Dedenne *Xerneas *Bewear *Togedemaru *Mimikyu *Tapu Koko *Solgaleo *Lunala *Marshadow New Poké Ball Pokémon *Butterfree *Alolan Meowth *Galarian Meowth *Donphan *Mudkip *Lopunny *Croagunk *Druddigon *Braviary *Tyrantrum *Hawlucha *Diance *Poipole *Blacephalon *Melmetal *Scorbunny *Skwovet *Hatterene *Morpeko *Zacian *Zamazenta Returning Smash Run Enemies * Glire - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Glice - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Glunder - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Poppant - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Roturret - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Mites - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Generator - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Goomba - Mario * Big Goomba - Mario * Koopa Troopa (Green & Red) - Mario * Koopa Paratroopa (Green & Red) - Mario * Hammer Bro. - Mario * Lakitu - Mario * Spiny - Mario * Bill Blaster - Mario * Bullet Bill - Mario * Shy Guy (Red, Blue, Green & Yellow) - Mario * Chain Chomp - Mario * Flame Chomp - Mario * Banzai Bill - Mario * Spike Top - Mario * Magikoopa - Mario * Kritter (Green & Blue) - Donkey Kong * Tiki Buzz - Donkey Kong * Octorok - The Legend of Zelda * Stalfos - The Legend of Zelda * Darknut - The Legend of Zelda * Bubble - The Legend of Zelda * Peahat - The Legend of Zelda * ReDead - The Legend of Zelda * Geemer - Metroid * Reo - Metroid * Metroid - Metroid * Kihunter - Metroid * Fly Guy - Yoshi * Waddle Dee - Kirby * Bronto Burt - Kirby * Shotzo - Kirby * Waddle Doo - Kirby * Gordo - Kirby * Bonkers - Kirby * Tac - Kirby * Plasma Wisp - Kirby * Gastly - Pokémon * Petilil - Pokémon * Chandelure - Pokémon * Cryogonal - Pokémon * Starman - EarthBound/Mother * Devil Car - EarthBound/Mother * Polar Bear - Ice Climber * Monoeye - Kid Icarus * Reaper - Kid Icarus * Skuttler - Kid Icarus * Skuttler Cannoneer - Kid Icarus * Skuttler Mage - Kid Icarus * Zuree - Kid Icarus * Orne - Kid Icarus * Bumpety Bomb - Kid Icarus * Flage - Kid Icarus * Souflee - Kid Icarus * Mimicutie - Kid Icarus * Bulborb - Pikmin * Iridescent Glint Beetle - Pikmin * Sneaky Spirit - Rhythm Heaven * Ghosts - Find Mii * Pooka - Dig Dug * Bacura - Xevious * Egg Robo - Sonic * Mettaur - Mega Man New Smash Run Enemies * Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Big Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Boom Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Fire Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Metal Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Sword Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Scope Primid - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Bytans - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Gamyga - Super Smash Bros. (Subspace) * Buzzy Beetle - Mario * Paragoomba - Mario * Pokey - Mario * Dry Bones - Mario * Boo - Mario * Spike - Mario * Chargin' Chuck - Mario * Klump - Donkey Kong * Klaptrap - Donkey Kong * Zinger - Donkey Kong * Moblin - The Legend of Zelda * Tektite - The Legend of Zelda * Leever - The Legend of Zelda * Like Like - The Legend of Zelda * Lynel - The Legend of Zelda * Chuchu - The Legend of Zelda * Bokoblin - The Legend of Zelda * Zebesian - Metroid * Sir Kibble - Kirby * Poppy Bros. Jr. - Kirby * Wheelie - Kirby * Blade Knight - Kirby * Aparoid Crawler - Star Fox * Nickit - Pokemon * Impidimp - Pokemon * Octotrooper - Splatoon * Twintacle Octotrooper - Splatoon * Octocopter - Splatoon * Octobomber - Splatoon * Octosniper - Splatoon * Robot Troop - New Valver Heroes * Robot Soldier - New Valver Heroes * Robot Elite - New Valver Heroes * Robot Enforcer - New Valver Heroes * Flying Gunner - New Valver Heroes * Flying Rammer - New Valver Heroes * Chomp Droid - New Valver Heroes * Mini Tank - New Valver Heroes * Mecha Goon - New Valver Heroes * Slime - Dragon Quest Single Player Modes * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode * Trophy Rush * Special Orders ** Master Orders ** Crazy Orders * Stadium ** Target Blast ** Multi-Man Smash *** 10-Man Smash *** 100-Man Smash *** 3-Minute Smash *** Endless Smash *** Rival Smash *** Cruel Smash ** Home-Run Contest ** Boss Battles (Unlocked after all stages with Stage Bosses and Enemies are unlocked) * Event Match * Training Mode * Challenger's Approach (Available only when you fail to defeat an Unlockable Character) Multiplayer Modes * Smash ** Stock ** Time ** Stamina ** Coin *** Team Battle * Smash Run * Squad Strike * Tourney * Special Smash ** Smashdown ** Custom Smash ** Super Sudden Death * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode Other * Vault ** Trophies ** Mii Fighters ** Shop ** Stage Builder ** Replays *** Video Editor ** Album ** Sounds ** Records *** Stats *** Milestones *** Battle Data *** Smash Tags *** Past Opponents ** Tips * Challenges * amiibo Online * Smash ** Quickplay *** Elite Smash *** Co-op ** Battle Arena ** Background Matchmaking * Spectate * Tourney * Shared Content Secrets Click here for the Secret Characters and Stages Downloadable Content Click here for the Downloadable Characters and StagesCategory:Smash Bros Category:Games Category:FanFiction Category:OCs Category:Games better than Smash 4